Amortentia
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Habían pasado varios días desde que hicieron la poción en clase y el incidente prácticamente se había olvidado, porque así era para ambos: peleas, un poco de celos, mentiras, a veces cursilerías y luego todo continuaba siendo tan normal como siempre. Pero aquella vez tenía una importancia significativa para los dos, el último olor de su amortentia los estaba atormentando.
**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa al reto "Despierta mi musa" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"_

* * *

 **Amortentia**

Terminó de echar los últimos ingredientes al caldero y esperó, como se suponía que debía hacerlo, hasta que la poción comenzó a tomar el color adecuado.

La curiosidad le picaba así que agachó el rostro en el caldero, cuidando que ninguno de sus cabellos cayera a él, y aspiró profundamente. De inmediato le llegaron con claridad tres olores: Tierra mojada, humo de tabaco y café. Sin embargo, había uno que no alcanzaba a descifrar, aunque se le hacía tan conocido como los otros tres… Era un aroma dulce y masculino, ¿qué cosa podía ser?

—Hey, Canuto —le llamó James, así que se alejó del caldero y le miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué, Cornamenta?

—¿Qué has olido?

—Tierra mojada, humo de cigarro, café y… —hizo una ligera pausa, tratando de relacionar el último olor con algo, pero sin obtener resultados—. Y sólo eso.

—Venga ya, dime qué más has olido.

—En realidad no sé qué es, ¿qué has olido tú?

James se lo pensó un segundo.

—Huele a madera, miel, dulce de regaliz —se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente—, también a… al perfume de Lily, sí, eso…

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció casi de inmediato, rodó los ojos exasperado y se giró a mirar a Lupin. James fingió que no le importaba; en serio trató de no sentir aquel puñado de celos que se formó en el momento en que Canuto y Lunático hablaban y se sonreían de una manera que se le antojó demasiado íntima, trató de no apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño; pero todo fue en vano, siempre había sido un libro abierto con las emociones y ahora no era diferente… Regresó la mirada a su mesa, con la mandíbula apretada, intentando regular su comportamiento, hacia un tiempo que le pasaba aquello y sinceramente no sabía cómo tomarlo.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que hicieron la poción en clase y el incidente prácticamente se había olvidado, porque así era para ambos: peleas, un poco de celos, mentiras, a veces cursilerías y luego todo continuaba siendo tan normal como siempre. Pero aquella vez tenía una importancia significativa para los dos, el último olor de su amortentia los estaba atormentando. A Sirius por qué aunque sentía que conocía el olor mejor de lo que creía no estaba seguro de dónde venía y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber qué era. A James por qué sabía perfectamente qué era aquel olor —que por supuesto no pertenecía al perfume de Lily— y también lo que significaba.

El día estaba soleado, Remus estudiaba en la biblioteca y Peter había desaparecido con un rumbo desconocido; así que los dos merodeadores que quedaban decidieron bajar a los jardínes y descansar en el césped junto al lago.

Sirius prendió un cigarrillo apenas llegaron, le dio un par de caladas y se lo tendió a James, pero éste lo rechazó de inmediato, sin ánimos de fumar. Sólo se tendió en el pasto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sirius perdió el interés en el tabaco casi de inmediato, lo apagó y se echó sobre el pecho de su amigo.

James no se quejó, le palmeó la cabeza como haría con un perro y esperó que Sirius no notará el sonido acelerado de su corazón.

Una ráfaga de viento llevó a la desarrollada nariz de Canuto un olor delicioso que recordaba bastante bien. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta. Se incorporó y, sin darle tiempo a James de preguntar nada, hundió su rostro en la espesa y sedosa maraña de cabellos castaños de éste. El olor que desprendían era como el de su amortentia… ¡James era el último olor de su poción de amor!

Cuando se separó lo único que encontró fue la incertidumbre en los ojos de su amigo y un sonrojo muy notorio sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Canuto?

—El perfume de Lily.

—¿Qué?

—Tu me dijiste que el último olor de tu amortentia fue el perfume de Lily, pero no es verdad.

—¿Qué dices, hombre? Olí el perfume de Lily —aseguró, sin embargo, sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que Sirius pudiera recordar haberlas visto alguna vez.

—No, no es verdad.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—¡Por Merlín, Cornamenta! ¡Te conozco! —exclamó—. Y si yo… tú también…

—Suéltalo ya.

Sirius lo miró de la forma en que miraba a las chicas y hacía que les temblaran las piernas, tenía aquella expresión de extrema superioridad que sólo un Black podría tener, como si el mundo fuera suyo, quizá lo era... Y James no pudo evitar pensar que si le pedía que se tirará al lago mientras lo miraba de esa manera lo haría sin planteárselo dos veces, porque con aquella mirada encima tuyo todo parecía buena idea.

—Estás enamorado de mí y soy el último olor de tu amortentia —declaró con tono presuntuoso, luego se inclinó y lo beso.

Un beso que hizo que el mundo de James se tambaleara y que le robó el aliento.

—No te creas tanto, Black —balbuceó apenas se separaron, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Sirius.


End file.
